


achilles come down

by valkemi



Series: upon cobblestone streets [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, I'm still bad at summaries, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkemi/pseuds/valkemi
Summary: Tommy had his discs.The only thing he had left of his brother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: upon cobblestone streets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034211
Comments: 19
Kudos: 529





	achilles come down

The discs were heavy in his hands.

The mask shrouded Dream’s face, but anyone could tell that the man was on edge right now. The rest of the Dream Team weren’t that much better; George looked disconcertedly small, and Sapnap more punchable than ever. Tommy didn’t know why they were being so pushy. These were **his** discs.

_Tommy never really had a family. He didn’t even know what these people wanted from him. He wondered why Phil would even adopt someone like him. A nobody with nothing._

_Tommy felt like an alien in this little farm, this place that was now supposed to be home. What even was a “home” supposed to be? He didn’t know. But he couldn’t help be fascinated by the jukebox that existed near the potato fields. It seemed abandoned like him. When he asked Phil later, he said it belonged to the brother who he hadn’t met yet. The brother who Phil spun tales of a man who conquered the nether, who could slay the ender dragon, who could kill any man who challenged him._

_He didn’t think the jukebox worked, but he liked looking at it. He would run here when Wilbur was being an ass or if he just couldn’t handle Phil’s neverending kindness._

_He would hum notes as he hit it, pretending that he was playing some masterful symphony._

_His sanctuary would change shape when he came._

_“Hullo.”_

_A man hidden by netherite armor stood before him. Tommy couldn’t even scream as he stared in shock. His heart was beating wildly, confused when a disc was offered instead of the sword that Tommy expected was going to strike him down._

_“Techno.” He grunted more than spoke. When Tommy did nothing, Techno just stood awkwardly in silence before gently loading the disc into the jukebox._

_“Well... “ Techno mumbled “I’m just gonna farm. If ya wanna stick around.”_

_He watched as this stranger casually grabbed a hoe, and started farming. Tommy hid behind the jukebox, watching, heart thrumming along to the murmuring jukebox._

_This man was his brother._

“God, why are you being such a baby? They’re just some freakin’ discs. Discs for independence! It’s not that hard to get!” Dream grabbed his discs out of his hands, the force pushing Tommy onto the cobblestone street.

“My brother would kill you for this.” Tommy hissed as he rubbed the gravel out of his hands. He could feel his eyes burn as all his frustration started building up. At this stupid war. At Wilbur’s stupid peacemaking. He just wanted his older brother right now.

_His brother cutting down monsters, red cloak dancing behind him. His brother out in the fields ranting about some ancient stories that he read in some dumb books somewhere. His brother carrying him to bed after he fell asleep listening to his music discs._

  
“Who? Wilbur?” Dream scoffed. He threw his discs to Sapnap as if they were garbage. Dream loaded his crossbow, aiming for Tommy. “You’re kidding me.”

_Tommy never knew what a birthday was until Phil asked him if he had one. Wilbur and Techno apparently shared the same one because they were twins? Tommy didn’t really understand the concept. But they decided that the day they found him would now be Tommy’s birthday. They celebrated with cake and some special stew that Phil whipped up, “a special recipe” he claimed. (Tommy was pretty sure it was just some weird version of mushroom stew.) Wilbur sang some cheesy song as he repeatedly tried to get bits of cake on Tommy’s face. Techno would tap along, occasionally interrupting Wilbur’s song with his monotone chanting of “birthday boy.”_

_When it was time for bed, Techno snuck into Tommy’s room, shoving a gift box into his chest._

_“It was hard to find, but I thought you’d appreciate it.” Tommy hurriedly unwrapped the box as Techno nervously fidgeted next to him._

_It was a music disc._

_“You’re the best big man!” Tommy grinned, looking at his older brother._

_“I’ll get you another one for your birthday next year, okay?” Techno softly whispered as he lifted Tommy into a hug. Tommy could see the slight blush that appeared on Techno’s neck, and he giggled as he burrowed into his brother’s shoulder._

Tommy couldn’t help it as tears blinded his vision. He was angry. He wanted his brother. He was just a child, and he wanted his brother.

_Tommy couldn’t go home. He was stuck in the potato fields that Techno liked so much. Techno should be here soon. He can wait. Techno would be here. He said he would be here. He could faintly hear Wilbur’s singing as the sun began to set._

_“Tommy! Techno! Dinner’s ready!” Phil was calling him. How long had it been? Where’s Techno? The echo of his father’s voice was left ringing in his ears._

_“Tommy?” His father had shaken him from his stupor. Tommy noticed Wilbur was next to him frowning. When had Wilbur gotten here? The sun was gone as the moon seemed to hang in the sky to mock him. He didn’t know how much time had passed. “Where’s Techno?”_

_Tommy didn’t know when the tears had started to fall. Maybe he had been crying this whole time. “I hurt him.” Tommy choked out. “Dad, I hurt him!”_

_“Tommy, breathe.” It had been the first time he witnessed true fear in his father, the great survivalist._

_“Tommy, where’s Techno?” Wilbur rushed to Tommy, shaking him, the desperation clear on his older brother’s face._

_“He said, he’d come home.” Tommy managed to croak out. “We went to the nether, and I hurt him. But- but he’d said he come home. Dad, he hasn’t come home!”_

_Tommy watched as his father’s wings expanded. “Wilbur, take him home.” Phil had ascended into the sky before Tommy could argue. Tommy could tell Wilbur had no intention of going home, but there was nothing they could do. So they waited. And they waited._

_And when Phil returned only with a red cloak and broken sword, Tommy knew their family would never be whole again. Wilbur had stormed out, and he could hear his brother’s heart-wrenching scream resounding through the night, searching for someone who would never hear it._

_“He’s gone, Tommy.” Tommy had never seen his dad cry before. And it hurt him. It hurt so fucking much._

_“No.” Tommy wouldn’t believe it. “No no no no no- Technoblade never dies.”_

_Because if he did, it meant… How was he supposed to forgive himself?_

“Tommy, are you gonna go cry to Wilbur?” Sapnap taunted, juggling his discs as if they were nothing. Tommy could see George roll his eyes while Dream chuckled at Tommy’s distress.

“Don’t do that! It’s not funny, you bitch boy!” Tommy could feel his face flush. His discs… He couldn’t lose his discs. And before he could do anything, he heard the last of his sanity shattering.

“Shit.” Sapnap blanched when he saw the mess. “Tommy, oh shit. I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry-”

Tommy walked over picking up the shards of his discs. He gripped them tightly as he felt them pierce his hands. Fuck it, he didn’t care anymore. Tommy roared, lunging for Sapnap. He could tell Dream and George were too startled by his outburst to even stop him. He stabbed a shard into Sapnap’s side as he heard Sapnap’s sharp intake of breath as he tried to regain balance.

“GET HIM OFF ME!” He could hear Sapnap screech “Dude is feral!” George was shrieking, yelling for Dream to do something while Dream was trying to hold Tommy off to no avail.

“Get Wilbur!” Tommy could hear Dream command George. Tommy wanted blood though. He lifted his arm ready to stab another shard into Sapnap’s neck, but Dream aimed his crossbow, shooting Tommy’s raised arm. Tommy cursed, pausing for a moment to regain himself. Dream took this as an opportunity to subdue him, reaching for his arm, but Tommy wouldn’t let it happen. As Dream grabbed his arm, Tommy growled and bit Sapnap’s face. Sapnap yelped in pain, kneeling and dragging both Tommy and Dream down with him. They struggled in a jumbled pile until Wilbur and George arrived.

“Tommy.” He could feel Wilbur hugging him in an attempt to restrain him. “It’s okay. Let go. You need to let go.”

_Tommy had swung his sword in a panic, moving on instinct. Everything was moving too fast. It was blurring together, heat choking the air around him._

_A shattering screech forced him to flinch back. The remains of the wither skeleton lay nearby, leaving dust and nothingness, and a broken sword on the floor. Tommy’s hands were shaking as Techno’s body fell, blood deepening the red of his cloak._

_It was Tommy’s sword that pierced through his brother’s body._

“I can’t!” Tommy wailed. “I won’t! I lost him again! Wilby, I lost him again!”

He couldn’t breathe. His vision blurred as his body felt like it was sinking. Falling.

* * *

He woke up back in his bed in L’Manberg. Wilbur, who always looked so much like his lost brother, was sitting next to his bedside. Tommy slowly blinked as he realized that his whole body was aching in pain. He could barely move his fingers as he still remembered the feeling of the shards of his discs piercing his hands.

“Tommy, you know you can’t pull shit like that.” Wilbur sighed. It was then Tommy noticed how old Wilbur had gotten. How tired. But at least he had the privilege to age.  
  
“Really? You made me give up my discs for your stupid war.” Tommy snarled. “And now they’re broken. They’re gone.”

“I know your attachment to the… discs,” Wilbur muttered, rubbing his temples, “Isn't it time to let go?”

“Wilbur,” Tommy knew what he was insinuating, “get out.”

“Tommy-”

“I won’t give up on him.” Tommy could feel all that rage burning inside of him again. He couldn’t stand looking at Wilbur’s face again. It felt like he was looking at a ghost. “I’m not giving up on him as you all did.”

“Technoblade never dies.” A mantra. A promise.

* * *

It was snowing. He didn’t understand how. He thought Dream had turned off that setting.

“Tommy, Hi!” The familiar voice wrenched Tommy out of his thoughts.

“Tubbo, Hi!” Tommy tried to maintain his smile for his best friend. His other brother.

_Phil had just shown up one day with Tubbo. Said he found Tubbo in a box._

_Tommy doubted that._

_But he couldn’t hate Tubbo. Tubbo with his smiles, with his flowers, with his bees._

_(You replaced him, something dirty inside of him whispers.)_

“How are you, Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“Good, Tommy” Tubbo laughed. “Do you want to hear something funny?”

“Not really,” Tommy answered as he scrunched up his nose as if to express his dissatisfaction.

“Oh, but you do,” Tubbo whispered, wiggling his eyebrows to tease Tommy. Tommy’s only reply was to give a short huff. “Dream and George were fighting about a potato farmer. Apparently, Dream’s in love with him.”

Tommy paused in confusion. “What?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“It’s true. That's why the server’s been all wonky. And why Dream was so mean on the day when-” Tubbo stopped when he saw Tommy looking at his injured hands. “Ahem, anyway, George is all mad at Dream now, saying that the potato man is ruining him? I think the potato man is sort of a mistress?”

Tommy’s eyebrows squirmed in exasperation at Tubbo’s description. But what if he took the potato man from Dream? That would be a proper revenge, huh? For his discs.

“Do you know where this farmer-man is?”

* * *

When Tommy arrived in Hypixel’s farmlands, all he could feel was the blistering heat. His hands shifted uncomfortably as they were still wrapped in bandages that covered the cuts left by his discs. The fields seemed to go nowhere as all he could see were potatoes. He almost felt hopeless until Tommy saw him.

He was a towering figure, the only figure in these vast fields.

“Uh, hullo?”

Tommy looked at this man with pink hair and crimson eyes. The crown on the top of his head had an unearthly gleam, and his bottom teeth had these weird, long things. But he knew him. Someone so different but so familiar.

It was his brother.

“You bitch boy.”

“I’m sorry, heh?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i was actually not going to continue this series but then I felt bad because i lowkey wrote the last work as a joke?? but im stuck on this train now i guess, choo choo
> 
> edit: y'all i had formatting error for like a significant amount of time there, and 28 of you never thought to tell me?????? the audacity


End file.
